L'arc de Raphaël
by Simakai
Summary: 2e histoire d'une série de 3. Raphaël, quittant le monde douillet dans lequel il a été élevé, est engagé chez les Turks où il tentera de se faire une place... M pour violence et thèmes sexuels pas joyeux.
1. Chapter 1

Salut! Je suis de retour! dom dom dom...

Voici donc l'arc de Raphaël, que j'ai en fait écrit avant de finir l'arc de Shinji. Comme vous vous en doutez, cette fois-ci, le narrateur est Raphaël, et non Shinji. C'est un personnage assez obscur, puisqu'il apparaît seulement dans une certaine version de Before Crisis, et qu'il n'est même pas dans Last Order. Pauvre petit. Mais en lisant son histoire sur Wikipédia (ça ressemble pas mal à celle de Rufus...), je l'ai trouvé très inspirant, et puis il est tellement mignon, j'avais envie de lui écrire un petit quelque chose.

Cette histoire est beaucoup plus sombre que la première, vous le remarquerez assez facilement... je vous laisse le constater vous-même.

Ce que j'ai écrit est donc une trilogie d'histoires courtes (en cinq courts chapitres chacune) sur les Turks, basé sur l'univers de Before Crisis. Ceci est la deuxième histoire, la première étant l'arc de Shinji. Donc, j'ai donné à chaque personnage un nom (parce que character a, b, c... bah c'est pas génial.) Pour que vous vous y retrouviez, je vais les indiquer. Si vous ne connaissez pas bien les personnages, allez voir sur Wikipédia, ainsi vous verrez de qui je parle.

Raphaël - Le petit mignon blond aux yeux bleus, qui se bat avec des nunchakus. (Raison: il a l'air d'un ange.)

Shinji - Le châtain qui se bat avec une rod, comme Reno. (Raison du nom: dans Last Order, Reno l'appelle Shin-Jin, le nouveau.)

Shotgun - La brunette à queue de cheval qui se bat... avec un shotgun! (Raison: rien d'autre ne peut lui aller! J'adore ce perso depuis Last Order...)

Lydia - La blonde qui ressemble à Elena (et qui est d'ailleurs sa soeur), qui se bat au revolver. (Raison: je l'ai vu sur DA, et je trouve ça approprié pour la soeur d'Elena.)

Ken - Celui avec les cheveux noirs coiffés bizarrement, qui se bat avec deux revolvers. (Raison: je voulais un nom américanisant pour lui.)

Cheny - La brune aux longs cheveux, qui se bat à mains nues en utilisant les arts martiaux. (Raison: Aucune en particulier, je cherchais un perso pour ce nom.)

Danny - Le grand baraqué, qui se bat aussi à mains nues. (Raison: ça va bien avec son apparence, je trouve...)

Tetsuyo - Celui avec les lunettes et une cicatrice, qui se bat avec un katana. (Raison: en fait c'est Wilya qui l'a trouvé...)

Cissnei - La petite rouquine qui se bat avec un shuriken du style de Yuffie. (Je n'ai pas inventé son nom, c'est celui qu'on retrouve dans Crisis Core. La seule qui a un nom officiel. Chère petite.)

* * *

Ayant toujours obtenu tout ce que je désirais en quelques instants, j'en suis venu à ne plus rien vouloir du tout. Avachi, je restais enfermé dans le manoir de mon père en regardant ses maîtresses passer d'un œil indifférent. Lui ne s'était pas lassé de ce que l'argent peut apporter ; il faut dire qu'il l'avait acquis à la sueur de son front et grâce à un sens du business infaillible.

Mais je devais me contenter d'être là, fils plus ou moins légitime, objet un peu encombrant mais nécessaire à la tranquillité d'esprit de mon père. Je crois que c'est parce que les hommes d'un certain âge ressentent le besoin de laisser des traces de leur présence dans le monde. Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre ; je n'ai jamais vraiment ressenti ce besoin de succession. Mais je n'ai pas encore vingt ans.

J'étais néanmoins destiné à succéder à mon père à la tête de sa compagnie. Il avait fait fortune en produisant le meilleur acier imaginable et en ayant eu la brillante idée de lécher les bottes du Président Shin-Ra juste avant la guerre de Wutai. Il m'aurait suffi de suivre la même voie pour vivre confortablement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Et je n'arrivais pas à envisager ni même imaginer quelque autre fin qui soit.

Ma vie s'écoulait donc dans un ennui paisible. Suivant l'inspiration lumineuse que m'avait apportée un navet wutaien que j'avais vu quelques années plus tôt, je m'entraînais aux arts martiaux durant des heures. Je pouvais ainsi dormir le soir, au bout de mon épuisement, l'esprit toujours plus vide.

OoOoO

J'ai eu la deuxième illumination de ma vie lors d'une réunion mondaine où mon père m'avait entraîné. J'ai alors été témoin de quelque chose qui a changé le cours de mon existence.

Au moment où l'invité d'honneur de la soirée, le Président Shin-Ra en personne, est entré dans la salle de bal, les lumières se sont brusquement éteintes. Le monde, plongé dans l'obscurité, s'est transformé en une nuée de cris et de plaintes. Je suis resté immobile et silencieux au milieu du chaos sonore, simplement ennuyé par l'incident. Cela ne dura qu'une minute. Puis, il y eut un coup de feu qui transforma les cris en hurlements. Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière était de retour.

Il y avait un homme vêtu de vêtements sombres et d'une cagoule au sol, sur une mare de sang qui s'élargissait. De toute évidence, il s'agissait d'un wutaien qui avait voulu s'en prendre au Président Shin-Ra. Celui-ci, l'air calme, tentait de sortir de la salle malgré la foule qui s'amoncelait autour de lui. Une femme blonde et vêtue d'un complet-cravate noir, poussait les gens devant lui. Elle avait toujours un revolver à la main et des lunettes infrarouge au front. Manifestement, c'était elle qui avait tué le terroriste wutaien.

J'étais fasciné par la scène, par sa réalité, sa tangibilité. Le drame s'était déroulé dans l'obscurité, à quelques mètres de l'endroit où j'étais. Je n'avais que quelques pas à faire pour toucher au cadavre.

Je ne sortis de ma rêverie que lorsque je fus bousculé par un homme vêtu de blanc qui marchait rapidement, sans faire attention à qui ou à quoi que ce soit. Visiblement, il était de fort mauvaise humeur. Il marcha sans y faire attention dans le sang étalé du ninja, puis se dirigea résolument vers le Président. Je finis par reconnaître le Vice-Président Shin-Ra. Le père et le fils quittèrent rapidement la salle, accompagnés par la femme en noir.

Les convives ont fini par quitter le bal, discutant de l'événement, visiblement choqués. Mais moi, j'étais émerveillé. Je n'arrivais pas à expliquer exactement pourquoi. Parce qu'un meurtrier était mort dans l'obscurité et que le voile qui obscurcissait mes yeux jusque là s'était levé. La vie – ce que je croyais être la vraie vie – avait enfin percé, tel un aveuglant soleil, la couche de nuages qui me séparait du monde.

-Ah, ces Turks ! grommela mon père. Ils n'auraient pas pu faire ça plus discrètement ?

-Les Turks…

Je me tournai vers mon père. Pour une fois, je cherchai son regard, mais depuis longtemps il ne me regardait plus.

-Papa, je veux être un Turk.

-Bien sûr, Raphaël, tout ce que tu voudras.

OoOoO

J'avais cru qu'il ne m'écoutait pas à ce moment-là. Il me disait la même chose à chaque fois qu'il m'arrivait de désirer quelque chose, puis il en référait à un domestique.

Peut-être voulait-il se débarrasser de ma présence, mais au fond cela n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. Quelques semaines plus tard, j'étais face à Tseng et Verdot, leur montrant la preuve de mon habileté au combat avec les nunchakus. Enfin tous mes entraînements prenaient un sens.

J'ai eu la chance de poser ma candidature à un moment critique pour les Turks. J'ai aussi eu la chance d'avoir les appuis de mon père à la Shin-Ra. Mais j'ai été heureux jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme lorsque Tseng m'a affirmé que seul mon talent avait été pris en compte lors de mon embauche.

J'ai donc quitté le monde de mon père et tout ce qui n'était si familier et si ennuyeux, pour rejoindre celui de Turks. Le soir même de mon arrivée parmi eux, après mon installation dans les petits appartements privés des Turks et dans leurs minuscules bureaux, ils m'ont entraîné presque malgré moi dans un bar, profitant d'une des rares soirées où ils étaient tous libres pour fêter mon arrivée. Un des Turks engagés récemment, Shinji, s'est plaint bruyamment qu'on ne lui ait pas fait de fête à son arrivée. Shotgun, la brunette avec une queue de cheval (je crois qu'elle était déjà soûle à ce moment-là), a répliqué que c'était parce que de toute façon personne ne l'aimait.

Fuyant la confusion qui suivit, je me suis installé au fond de la salle, en compagnie de Tseng, Verdot, Rude et Tetsuyo qui sirotaient tranquillement leurs verres en discutant doucement. Cela me convenait davantage que toute cette agitation bruyante. J'étais heureux de voir un monde aussi vivant hors des murs où j'avais grandi, mais cela me rendait aussi un peu mal à l'aise.

Ainsi, buvant tranquillement ma bière, je me mis à discuter doucement avec ceux qui depuis ce jour étaient devenus mes patrons et collègues.

-Il y a une chose que je n'arrive pas bien à comprendre, dit Tetsuyo. Pourquoi un jeune homme aussi délicat, raffiné et joli que toi a tant insisté pour faire partie des Turks ?

J'ai rougi jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles, et après quelques balbutiements, j'ai fini par relater mon expérience lors du bal, où Lydia avait sauvé le Président Shin-Ra.

-Mais pourquoi faire partie des Turks ? demanda doucement Tseng qui semblait regarder les reflets de lumière dans son verre de vodka claire. Pour nous ce n'est qu'un travail, et je dirais même un travail sale et ingrat.

Verdot jeta un regard désapprobateur à Tseng, puis il posa ses yeux sur moi, attendant visiblement ma réponse. Un peu intimidé, je finis par dire simplement :

-J'avais envie de passer à l'action. Le soir du bal, j'ai vu le mal tué sous mes yeux. La… la justice a été rendue, directement, sans aucune barrière. C'est le moment où j'ai su que je voulais en faire autant.

-La justice n'est pas aussi simple et claire que tu sembles le croire, Raphaël, répliqua Tseng. Le monde n'est pas divisé seulement entre le blanc et le noir, le bien et le mal. Il est plutôt comme un flou gris.

-Et les Turks font une part de ténèbres au cœur de la plus profonde obscurité, nécessaire dans ce monde, ajouta Tetsuyo, l'air rêveur.

-J'en ai conscience, répliquai-je. Mais je crois que même au cœur des ténèbres, si nos intentions sont pures, on peut conserver sa propre lumière.

-Mais que vaut ton intention lorsque tu es soumis à des ordres provenant de gens aux intentions moins pures ? insista Tseng.

À ma grande surprise, Verdot prit ma défense.

-C'est justement ce qui fait toute la différence. Il ne s'agit pas de naïveté ou d'aveuglement de sa part : c'est un garçon intelligent et il se débrouille mieux qu'il en a l'air. Son intention ne peut venir que de ses connaissances, et son cœur est pur.

Il se tourna vers moi et poursuivit :

-Mais, Raphaël, ton expérience du monde est très limitée. Tu es encore pur, et cette pureté deviendra de plus en plus difficile à conserver. Tu es devenu un Turk, tueur de l'ombre de la Shin-Ra, chargé de conserver l'ordre établi par les dirigeants de la Compagnie. Je suis l'un d'eux, je les fréquente tous les jours et je sais qu'ils sont loin d'être des anges. Je te ferai te salir les mains au cours de toutes sortes de missions pénibles, malsaines, qui te montreront ce qu'il y a de plus pervers parmi les hommes et en toi-même. Mais si, malgré tout, tu parviens à te redresser en ayant gardé ta pureté et que tes intentions sont toujours aussi bonnes et justes… hé bien… je sauri que j'aurai eu raison d'avoir foi en toi.

Rude, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, lâcha un petit sifflement admiratif. Je baissai les yeux, complètement gêné. Par la suite, la conversation reprit, moins idéologique mais plus pratique : Tseng et Verdot m'annoncèrent que ma première mission aurait lieu le lendemain. Ils me conseillèrent d'aller me coucher tôt pour me préparer ; déjà, la plupart des autres se préparaient à partir, se soutenant et se repoussant dans leur ivresse.

Je me sentais faible, investi d'une mission au-dessus de mes forces : pas celle du lendemain, mais celle de ma nouvelle vie qui commençait. J'étais au bord d'un gouffre, me donnant l'élan qu'il fallait pour sauter malgré la peur.


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne prendrai que le temps d'écrire un petit remerciement à Zephyree, c'est bien de sentir que quelqu'un saute sur une fic qu'on écrit... et merci à tous mes lecteurs, si peu nombreux/ses soient-ils/elles, je vous adore. Si jamais vous avez des questions sur l'univers de BC ou sur celui particulier que j'élabore, n'hésitez pas et laissez une review/question!

* * *

La première mission qui m'a été confiée était, somme toute, fort simple. Un laboratoire clandestin menait des expériences interdites sur des cobayes humains… si on pouvait encore les considérer comme humains. La Shin-Ra leur avait déjà proposé une association, afin de légitimer leurs expériences, mais le groupe avait refusé. Il ne restait donc plus qu'à les détruire. Nous avions déjà toutes les preuves qu'il fallait pour prouver qu'ils étaient une division d'AVALANCHE.

Donc, il s'agissait de faire un carnage exemplaire, pour donner une leçon à AVALANCHE. Une baston bien simple, d'autant plus que Reno et Cissnei, qui m'accompagnaient, étaient des habitués du combat rapproché. Il y avait aussi Ken, le spécialiste des revolvers, pour nous couvrir. Rien de bien compliqué.

Après avoir défoncé la porte, nous sommes entrés dans le laboratoire. Les techniciens en blanc se sont redressés de leurs éprouvettes, surpris. La lueur verte des tubes de Mako illuminait sombrement la scène. Ils contenaient des corps qui avaient manifestement été humains, mais ne l'étaient plus.

-Des monstres ! Vous êtes des monstres ! criai-je en sautant sur le premier laborantin à ma portée.

Le combat fut rapide. Les techniciens n'étaient pas entraînés au combat et nous les prenions par surprise. On nous avait ordonné un massacre, et il y eut un massacre.

J'essuyai le sang de mes nunchakus, puis celui sur mes vêtements. La lueur verte du Mako n'éclairait pas les détails des cadavres qui jonchaient le sol, et rendait leur sang obscur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ? demande Cissnei, les mains posées sur un tube à Mako contenant un cobaye particulièrement monstrueux.

-Faut qu'on s'en débarrasse, non ? affirma Ken. Ils sont déjà condamnés, et dangereux en plus de ça.

-Yo, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? fit Reno juste avant de briser un tube de verre avec sa matraque.

La bête humaine s'étouffa et s'étrangla à l'air libre, expirant après une courte agonie. Des convulsions. Des râles étouffés de bave. Du sang qui jaillissait des vaisseaux sanguins éclatant à cause de la pression de l'air. Une minute d'enfer éternel. J'étais tétanisé.

-On dirait qu'y sont pas au point, commenta Reno en fracassant un nouveau tube.

Je me jetai sur le cobaye qui venait de s'écrouler et je l'achevai rapidement de deux coups de nunchakus. Un peu de sang noir, quelques gouttes poisseuses, se collèrent sur mon visage. Reno me regarda d'un air étrange. Je me relevai en m'essuyant et je marmonnai d'un ton d'excuses :

-Ils ont rien demandé, rien fait de mal encore, ceux-là.

-T'as pas envie qu'ils souffrent inutilement, c'est ça ? fit Cissnei en posant une main sur mon épaule.

J'acquiesçai, puis je gardai la tête basse. Reno fit un signe de tête à Ken, qui tira avec ses deux revolvers sur les derniers tubes à Mako, directement dans la tête et le cœur des bêtes. Tout le Mako liquide s'éleva en vapeur qui se mêla à celui qu'on avait injecté dans mon sang. Je me sentais surexcité, mon cœur battait la chamade, et soudainement j'avais envie de davantage de sang. De tuer.

-Ça devient malsain, on s'en va, dit nerveusement Ken en m'empoignant le bras.

Les yeux de mes collègues brillaient tous de la même lueur inquiétante. Je suppose que les miens avaient le même éclat. C'est fou à quel point notre corps peut être influencé dans sa chimie délicate, en respirant les effluves de la vie qui rejoignent celles qui nous traversent…

Une fois à l'air libre, je me sentis aussitôt plus calme. Je m'installai tranquillement dans la camionnette marquée du logo de la Shin-Ra, et j'essuyai mon visage avec une serviette qui s'y trouvait. L'excitation nerveuse et sanguinaire qui m'avait habité quelques instants plus tôt s'était entièrement dissipée. Cette vapeur… ce n'était pas pour rien que des humains pouvaient se transformer en monstres… cette vapeur…

-Yo, gamin, lança Reno qui s'installait au volant. Tu la trouves comment, ta première mission ? Pas trop traumatisé ?

-Non, pas vraiment, répondis-je doucement. Je suis juste un peu déçu.

OoOoO

L'idée de tuer ne me dérangeait pas. Si c'était au nom de la Shin-Ra, qui faisait régner l'ordre et la justice partout, je n'avais aucune culpabilité, aucun remords.

Mais ce soir-là, en m'allongeant sur mon matelas, je sentis un frisson me parcourir l'échine.

J'ai compris que si je voulais conserver ma pureté, je devais ne devenir qu'un instrument. Mes idéaux n'étaient rien lors d'une mission. Je devais être l'idéal de la Shin-Ra, un pion dévoué.

Mais tant que l'on croit en quelque chose, au plus profond de soi, toute la souillure du monde ne fait qu'entacher la surface. C'était ce que Verdot m'avait dit, et c'était ce que je voulais croire à tout prix.

Ainsi ma raison s'accrocha aux lambeaux de ce qu'il restait de sain et de beau parmi toutes les souillures de ce monde. Je pus accomplir les missions suivantes et rester moi-même ainsi. Être un instrument de mort ne m'affecta bientôt plus, je dormis tranquille, la conscience apaisée. Les choses s'enchaînaient à un rythme à la fois vif et lent : le pouls du quotidien, du travail, de la routine, l'odeur du café de Shotgun, des cigarettes de Reno et de Rude, des bonbons de Cissnei, de la poudre des bombes et des balles…

J'ai toujours admiré l'ordre que faisait respecter la Shin-Ra. Ses rouages mis à nu, j'ai compris qu'ordre et justice sont deux choses fort différentes. Mais cet ordre, cet assemblage de rouages œuvrant sur tous les continents, la Shin-Ra elle-même était fascinante. Terrible dans ses actions et ses jugements, mais si universelle que j'étais fier d'en faire partie, même dans sa division la plus ténébreuse. Un peu triste malgré tout, mais fier.

Ceux qui étaient désavantagés, en ce monde, l'étaient parce qu'ils refusaient l'ordre de la Shin-Ra. Il y a toujours des libres-penseurs qui refusent qu'on leur impose une idée, même si elle est bonne. Ainsi la Shin-Ra doit-elle devenir cruelle, à travers des agents comme moi, pour se débarrasser des éléments négatifs. Mais ainsi ces éléments trouvent de nouvelles raisons de s'opposer à la Shin-Ra.

Le cycle semble indissoluble.


	3. Chapter 3

J'ai changé le rating de la fic, je ne sais pas si ça a marché ou non... d'ici à ce que ça devienne Mature... parce que oui, ça va le devenir, et c'est rien de très joyeux, je préviens.

Dans le chapitre, un petit invité spécial à cheveux argentés, tout droit sorti d'Advent Children... Je peux pas m'en empêcher! J'ai aussi mis plusieurs allusions à des choses qui se retrouvent dans le jeu et même dans sa mythologie, mais c'est pas trop évident, je l'accorde.

* * *

Quelques mois après mon adhésion aux Turks, Tseng m'accorda ma première mission en solo, suite à mes bons résultats en groupe.

-Je ne m'en fais pas trop pour toi, me dit Tseng. Je sais que tu vas te débrouiller seul, Raphaël.

Je fus donc parachuté à Ajit, la Cité des Anciens. Un chercheur indépendant, probablement originaire du Cosmo Canyon, y menait des recherches sans autorisation. Je devais le convaincre de partager ses informations, et s'il refusait, le chasser de là. Mais je devais néanmoins le protéger, l'escorter si nécessaire : ses informations étaient trop précieuses pour être perdues aussi bêtement. Il n'était pas encore criminel au point que la Shin-Ra en veuille à sa vie.

La cité en ruines était secouée par un vent fort, ce jour-là. Les herbes hautes et séchées par l'automne, parmi les pierres éboulées, crissaient et se laissaient arracher leurs feuilles rouge et or. Après avoir rangé mon parachute, j'ai escaladé un monticule de pierres et j'ai contemplé le spectacle qui s'offrait à mon regard. Les habitations, même si elles dataient d'une époque avant celle de la mémoire humaine, avaient une structure si particulière que la plupart étaient encore debout et d'apparence solide. « Une maison en spirale, ça doit donner le tournis… » pensai-je. Plus loin, une sorte de temple se dressait au flanc d'une montagne, creusé à même le roc, passé une petite forêt d'arbres blancs. Vraisemblablement, le chercheur devait se trouver là.

Je me suis donc rapidement dirigé vers le temple, au milieu du crissement des feuilles mortes et du son inquiétant du vent parmi les pierres. L'automne se hâtait dans cette région fraîche. Plus haut, pensais-je, il y a d'éternelles neiges et un monde prisonnier du froid… le Cratère…

Je finis par entrer silencieusement dans l'espèce de temple de la montagne. Me faufilant parmi les ombres, j'explorai l'endroit, et je finis par trouver l'homme que je cherchais. Il était penché à terre ; j'entendais un son de grattement, comme si on gravait la pierre. Il se trouvait sur une sorte d'autel circulaire au centre d'un gouffre. Je m'approchai, mes nunchakus levés, mais il dut sentir ma présence car il se tourna vers moi et me dévisagea. Je restai immobile.

Il était vieux, terriblement usé par des années de recherche. Sa barbe, longue et sale, ne parvenait pas à cacher la maigreur des traits de son visage. Ses vêtements étaient usés et ils semblaient ne jamais avoir été lavés. Il ouvrit la bouche en un rictus moqueur et me dit d'une vois étonnamment claire malgré sa vieillesse :

-Tu peux laisser tomber tes armes. Tu n'en auras pas besoin contre moi.

Je laissai tomber ma garde, tenant mon arme par la chaîne, et je fis le tour des espèces de gradins pour m'approcher de l'autel. Le vieil homme ne cessait de me regarder. Ses yeux semblaient être la seule chose qui n'était pas usée par le temps, en lui.

-Tu es là pour me chasser d'ici, n'est-ce pas, petit ?

-Oui. Je vois que vous savez déjà à quoi vous attendre.

Il se pencha, ramassant une à une ses feuilles couvertes d'une écriture indéchiffrable. Je me penchai à mon tour pour l'aider.

-J'espère ne pas interrompre une découverte importante, dis-je en ramassant une feuille couverte d'un étrange graphique à 10 points.

-Non. J'ai terminé. J'ai passé une vie à étudier ces vestiges, et je sais que nul ne pourra davantage s'approcher de la compréhension que moi. Et pourtant je demeure dans l'obscurité. Je n'ai pu qu'entrevoir les merveilles d'un monde perdu.

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'en partageant vos découvertes, ceux qui suivront pourront aller plus loin ?

-Évidemment, dit-il sèchement en m'arrachant ses feuilles des mains. Mais je ne partage pas avec la Shin-Ra. Je veux que mes connaissances servent la Planète, pas les intérêts de quelques uns.

-Et vous croyez autant que la Shin-Ra ne veut pas aider la Planète ?

-Vous épuisez la vie même de la Planète. À ce rythme, dans quelques décennies, il ne restera plus que des cendres.

À ce moment-là, une autre voix, une voix d'enfant semblant sortir du néant, répliqua au vieux chercheur :

-C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite, cette Planète !

Une petite forme sombre sauta sur l'autel. Je vis l'éclat d'un sabre, puis un éclaboussement de sang. Le corps du chercheur tomba dans le gouffre. Ses notes illisibles volaient dans les airs, le suivant dans l'abîme.

Je ne comprenais plus rien.

-Les humains ne méritent pas un tel savoir, marmonna la forme sombre en se redressant.

Les deux lames de son sabre dégouttaient de sang. Je finis par réaliser que cet enfant, un simple enfant aux cheveux clairs, venait de tuer celui que j'aurais dû protéger. Je repris mes nunchakus en main et je voulus frapper l'enfant à la tête, pour l'assommer et l'arrêter, mais il perçut mon mouvement et il esquiva, vif comme un serpent, avant de me donner au ventre un coup de pied d'une puissance démesurée. Je tombai moi aussi de l'autel. Je ne vis qu'un sourire malfaisant sur les lèvres de l'enfant avant de basculer dans le vide.

La chute était cruelle, mais elle s'arrêta plus tôt que je le pensais, lorsque je plongeai tête première dans de l'eau glacée. Je remontai rapidement pour reprendre mon souffle. Le vieux chercheur flottait à quelques mètres de moi. Je le traînai en nageant jusqu'à la rive. Il était déjà mort, et ses notes étaient immergées. Tout était perdu.

OoOoO

Lorsque je remis le rapport de mon échec à Tseng, celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Il ne mit pas cet échec dans mon dossier, mais il fit venir un scientifique – Hojo, le chef du département. Celui-ci me posa des dizaines de questions sur l'enfant mystérieux, sans jamais répondre aux miennes. Puis il me fit jurer de n'en parler à personne et de faire comme si je ne l'avais jamais vu. Je jurai, et je décidai d'oublier.

Mais je ne pouvais oublier que j'avais failli mourir.

Quelle était la valeur de ma vie ? Celle d'un Turk tueur de l'ombre, celle de Raphaël fils du Président de la Compagnie Internationale d'acier.

Une poussière sur une planète condamnée aux cendres.

Mais ce monde était aussi en moi, reflété par la pupille de mes yeux. Et j'aimais cette vie, j'aimais ce que j'en faisais. J'avais fait mon choix. Tout n'était pas sans regret, mais je refusais de revenir en arrière.

Je crois que j'ai perdu une partie de ma pureté lorsque j'ai appris que ce monde était condamné par la faute de la Shin-Ra. Mais je portais toujours en moi cet espoir, cette volonté de faire mieux.

À cause de mon échec, je dus néanmoins rester en arrière pour quelques temps. Ainsi eut lieu la chute de plusieurs chefs d'AVALANCHE. Je savais qu'ils ne pourraient plus produire des montres, mais ils étaient encore là. Je me doutais bien qu'ils reviendraient avec un nouveau chef, mais je n'arrivais pas encore à imaginer l'importance qu'ils prendraient dans les prochains mois.

Il y eut aussi des événements moins importants, auxquels je ne pus participer à cause de mon confinement forcé : des descentes dans des bars, des enlèvements de gens pouvant devenir des SOLDIERs, une certaine évasion de spécimens de recherche d'un laboratoire niché dans un village perdu dans les montagnes… bref, le quotidien toujours changeant, loin de moi.

OoOoO

Alors que le travail de bureau commençait à me sortir par les oreilles et que je me demandais si je n'étais pas devenu un secrétaire à mon insu, je reçus finalement une nouvelle mission. J'en avais assez de m'entraîner au gymnase, je voulais me dégourdir enfin…

La mission, en équipe avec Shotgun et Lydia, aurait lieu au Wall Market, plus précisément chez Don Cornéo. Apparemment insatisfait de son trafic habituel de prostituées et autres amuseuses du Honey Bee Inn, il aurait récemment pris la mauvaise habitude de kidnapper les jolies filles passant un peu trop près des portes de son repaire. Il faudrait donc lui faire passer cette mauvaise habitude…

Le plus difficile était d'entrer dans le repaire du Don, bien gardé et avec peu d'issues. Le plan le plus sûr, fit remarquer Lydia, était probablement de se faire kidnapper en tant qu'innocentes, jeunes et jolies filles. Au moins, dit-elle, comme ça on est certains de voir Cornéo et de ne pas être arrêtés en chemin…

-Mais… euh…

-Ça veut dire qu'on doit travestir Raphaël ? demanda Shotgun en esquissant un sourire diabolique.

-Mais !

-T'en fais pas, ça t'ira très bien, m'assura Lydia en esquissant un de ses rares sourires.

-C'est certain avec un joli petit minois comme le tien ! ajouta Shotgun un me pinçant les joues.

-Aïe ! Mais !


	4. Chapter 4

**Je remets la fic en M, parce que ce chapitre barde pas mal, et c'est franchement pas joyeux. Je vous aurai prévenus!!**

C'est drôle, publier cette fic écrite il y a un bout de temps m'a redonné le goût d'écrire... et comme ces temps-ci j'adore Guilty Gear, ça risque probablement d'être là-dessus... enfin, on verra bien... (Gaaaaaah... au moment où j'écris ceci, j'écoute le thème du Holy Order... la musique de GG est vraiment trop bien...)

(Les petits blonds aux yeux bleus existent pour être travestis. Les bishônens existent pour être travestis. Travestir Cloud était un moment jouissif de FF7. Voilà mon opinion finale et définitive sur la question.)

* * *

Malgré mes protestations, ce plan fut approuvé par Verdot. Je n'eus donc pas le choix et je fus affublé de sous-vêtements rembourrés, de rallonges pour mes cheveux, de talons hauts et d'une robe rose et soyeuse… Je reçus un jet de parfum de la part de Shotgun qui ricanait, alors que Lydia me maquillait avec application. « Il n'y a pas trop de travail à faire de ce côté-là, tu as des traits si... délicats… » Pas la peine de faire semblant ou de tourner autour du pot, je sais que j'ai l'air d'une fille.

Finalement, une fois que Shotgun et Lydia se furent préparées de leur côté – Lydia portant une légère robe bleu ciel et Shotgun une robe punk noire assez courte – nous sommes allés au Wall Market, séparément. Comme prévu, nous avons tous (toutes ?) été approchés par des hommes de Don Cornéo et avons été plus ou moins forcés de les suivre dans leur repaire.

Après une attente dans le hall décoré avec le plus mauvais goût, on nous a introduits auprès du Don en personne. Quel homme ridicule. Il nous expliqua qu'il se choisirait une « épouse » pour la nuit entre nous trois. La méthode manquait totalement de subtilité et de goût.

Ainsi on nous aligna devant lui et il nous jugea, l'une après l'autre.

-Celle-là est jolie, dit-il en s'arrêtant devant Lydia, mais elle n'a pas l'air très joyeux... les filles sérieuses sont ennuyeuses.

Puis il s'arrêta devant moi. Je détournai mon regard pour ne pas voir le sien qui ne jugeait aussi vulgairement.

-Très mignonne, mais elle manque de poitrine…

Il passa ainsi à Shotgun. Je poussai un petit soupir de soulagement.

-Ah, celle-là m'a l'air pleine d'énergie ! Tu serais capable de me faire rêver toute la nuit ?

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de rêver, ni même de me reposer, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, Don, répondit Shotgun en lui faisant un clin d'œil provocateur.

Don Cornéo sauta par-dessus son bureau (mais avec son poids, où trouve-t-il cette agilité ?) et prit Shotgun par le bras, l'entraînant dans la chambre cachée par des rideaux, juste derrière son bureau. Il prit seulement le temps de dire à ses hommes qu'ils pouvaient s'occuper des deux autres, avant de disparaître avec Shotgun.

Je fus donc séparé de Lydia et entraîné dans une pièce sombre grouillant des hommes de Cornéo, au moins à moitié aussi pervers et libidineux que lui. Ne supportant plus toutes ces mains farfouillant sur mon corps, j'ai sorti mes nunchakus de sous mes jupes et j'ai engagé le combat.

Je crois que si j'ai gagné facilement, c'est tout simplement parce qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à autant de résistance de la part d'une petite blondinette à robe rose… J'ai donc pu assommer tous mes assaillants. J'en ai profité pour prendre la chemise de l'un d'eux. Je pus donc couvrir cette foutue robe rose, et ainsi je sortis de la pièce, me dirigeant vers les escaliers où j'avais vu Lydia être entraînée.

À peine avais-je posé le pied sur la première marche que, simultanément, j'entendis un coup de feu derrière moi et je sentis une vive douleur dans mon épaule droite. Perdant soudainement toutes mes forces, je tombai dans l'escalier.

-Petite salope, fit une voix derrière moi.

On me jeta en bas de l'escalier. Je m'écrasai sur le sol de pierre et je me redressai, tremblant de douleur. Ce que je vis alors m'horrifia.

Il y avait deux cadavres au sol, troués de balles. Un mètre plus loin à peine, des hommes violaient Lydia attachée sur une sorte de table de torture. Avant d'avoir eu le temps d'observer tous les détails de l'horrible scène, on m'agrippa par le bras droit. Je poussai un râle de douleur en sentant les muscles de mon épaule se déchirer autour de mon épaule blessée. Je sentis à peine qu'on m'enlevait mes vêtements mais je sentis très bien lorsqu'on me rejeta par terre.

-C'est même pas une femme !

-Regarde-le, c'est pas comme si ça faisait une grosse différence…

Je fus donc attaché et roué de coups. On me viola à quelques reprises, et à un certain moment je me demandai s'il existait en ce monde autre chose que la souffrance. En entendant les cris de Lydia un peu plus loin, je fus convaincu que non.

Les humains étaient horribles.

Ce monde ne valait pas la peine d'être sauvé.

J'entendis des voix qui me semblaient lointaines. Le sens des mots m'apparaissait bien après qu'ils aient été prononcés. Le monde m'était si douloureux qu'il en devenait flou, vague, oublieux.

-J'en ai assez de l'entendre râler avec cette voix…

-C'est chiant, ça serait tellement mieux une jolie voix de fille !

-Aussi bien qu'il n'en ait pas du tout !

On me saisit par les épaules et on m'adossa contre un mur. Des doigts entrèrent dans ma bouche, et j'étais même trop las pour chercher à les mordre. En voyant la lame du couteau, j'ai simplement fermé les yeux.

Le sang de ma langue tranchée net envahissait ma bouche, et pourtant, je ne pouvais hurler ma douleur comme je l'aurais voulu. De ma gorge ne sortait qu'un son faible, gargouillant et insignifiant.

Comme je crachais le sang, on me fit un bandage rudimentaire et on me poussa dans une cellule. Les hommes du Don s'éloignèrent en riant et en me promettant de revenir. Je n'y portais même plus attention.

Il me sembla attendre là une éternité. Le sang de ma bouche – je ne le goûtais pas, et cette sensation était probablement la plus étrange – cessa de couler, j'avais froid. Je m'enveloppai dans les lambeaux de la chemise que j'avais récupérée et je me laissai enfin aller à pleurer. Mes larmes se mêlèrent au sang sur la pierre froide.

Au bout d'un long moment, je me calmai et je repris peu à peu conscience de ma position. J'étais entre les mains de l'ennemi, sans arme, blessé et dans l'incapacité de communiquer. Lydia se trouvait dans une position guère meilleure, qui m'était inconnue depuis un certain temps – elle aurait bien pu avoir été tuée. Celle de Shotgun était totalement inconnue. J'osai espérer qu'elle s'en était mieux tirée que nous, puisqu'elle n'avait eu affaire qu'à un seul gros bonhomme, mais l'espoir véritable m'avait abandonné.

Pourtant, au bout de deux heures environ, la porte de ma cellule s'ouvrit sur le visage pressé de Shotgun. Tetsuyo était derrière elle, la lame de son katana rougie par le sang.

-Par Shiva… Raphaël, ça va ? fit-il en se précipitant vers moi.

Je lui lançai un regard hargneux. Comme si ça pouvait aller dans cette situation !

Shotgun s'approcha à son tour et me tendit quelques Potions que je regardai sans les prendre.

-Tu… tu dois reprendre mes forces, marmonna-t-elle.

J'enlevai les bandages sur mon visage et dans ma bouche et je pris les bouteilles, les arrachant des mains de Shotgun qui avait soudain un air épouvanté en voyant quelle était exactement la nature de ma blessure. J'avalai les Potions une à une, m'étouffant d'abord, puis m'habituant à boire sans langue. Tetsuyo prépara de nouveaux bandages et du désinfectant pour mon épaule alors que Shotgun alla monter la garde, m'expliquant brièvement la situation.

-Désolée pour le retard, vraiment désolée… le Don m'a envoyée dans les égouts par une trappe, et là il y avait un monstre, je suis passée à ça de me faire bouffer. Et là, le temps de sortir et d'appeler les renforts…

Je hochai la tête, sombrement, et je laissai Tetsuyo achever son bandage. Les Potions m'avaient redonné des forces, je voulais partir. Je pris une dose de soma dans la trousse, pour me mettre dans l'esprit du combat, puis je pointai la veste de Tetsuyo. Il me la laissa volontiers.

-Tu sais où est Lydia ? demanda Shotgun alors que nous quittions enfin la cellule.

Je fis non de la tête. Nous partîmes donc à sa recherche, tuant à vue tous les gardes sur notre chemin. Je pris la matraque de l'un d'eux : je n'étais pas aussi habile au bâton qu'aux nunchakus, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Finalement, nous avons remarqué des traces de sang frais dans l'escalier de la salle de torture. Il fallait remonter, et s'exposer à tous les dangers. Nous hésitions, jusqu'au moment où nous avons entendu des coups de feu.

Lydia se dressait sur la mezzanine, debout, couverte de sang, nue et magnifique dans sa souillure. Elle pointait un revolver vers le bas, tirant vers des gardes de Don Cornéo. Elle était complètement exposée.

Elle souriait.

Le revolver tomba de ses mains. Elle avait déjà tiré toutes les balles. Elle se tourna vers nous, l'air tranquille. Son regard s'était posé sur Shotgun qui semblait furieuse.

–Tu prendras soin d'Elena, d'accord ?

-J'te déteste ! hurla Shotgun en se précipitant sur elle.

Les hommes de Cornéo tirèrent une grêle de balles. Tetsuyo me retint en arrière et ainsi, nous nous sommes contentés d'assister, impuissants spectateurs, au sacrifice de Lydia. Son corps nu troué de balles tomba dans les bras de Shotgun qui chuta et fut ainsi sauvée des balles.

Soudain, il y eut une explosion qui fit éclater le plafond. Le son d'un hélicoptère emplit mes oreilles.

-C'est Tseng et Cheny, me dit fortement Tetsuyo pour couvrir le tapage.

Une échelle de corde nous fut jetée. Je tirai Shotgun de son hébétement et je la fis escalader devant moi malgré mes blessures. Tetsuyo me suivit, portant sur l'épaule le corps de Lydia. Une fois dans l'hélicoptère, toute l'adrénaline qui avait guidé mon corps et éclairci mes esprits retomba depuis que Shotgun et Tetsuyo m'avaient libéré retomba, et je m'écroulai sur le premier siège venu, perdant mes moyens et presque toute ma conscience. Je restai là, légume, secoué par les cahots de l'hélicoptère, sans plus rien ressentir.


	5. Chapter 5

Ici, je dois faire rejoindre certaines choses avec le Grand Délire. D'une certaine manière, ça rejoint aussi mon ancienne fic sur Rufus, "Petit Ange". Dolly, t'auras peut-être la réponse à quelques questions que tu te posais.

Angst, angst, angst...

* * *

Les jours passèrent, mais ma rage ne diminuait pas. Tout était inutile, toutes les bonnes choses de ce monde n'étaient que des illusions s'effritant comme des cendres devant la cruauté et le mal. J'avais cru pouvoir rester pur et pouvoir purger cette terre du mal au moins un peu. Je m'éveillais les mains tachées de sang dans un monde horrible qui ne changeait que pour empirer.

Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à mourir. Que je sois là ou non ne changerait rien, mais… je savais qu'il me restait encore une tâche à accomplir. Laquelle, je ne savais pas. J'attendais. Je mangeais et buvais mes repas, ne goûtant plus aucune saveur. Les autres Turks venaient régulièrement me voir, mais je refusais de communiquer avec eux. Leurs regards chargés de pitié faisaient bouillir le sang de mes veines.

Tetsuyo me dit que Shotgun, la seule que j'aurais voulu voir ne serait-ce qu'un peu, l'évitait et repoussait toutes les demandes de visite pour moi qu'on lui faisait. Elle était apparemment très touchée par la mort de Lydia, plus qu'elle ne se laissait affecter par les choses en général.

J'aurais simplement voulu lui demander pourquoi ses dernières paroles pour Lydia furent des mots de haine… mais je me doutais bien pourquoi : elle la haïssait de s'être laissée mourir, de lui laisser la responsabilité de sa petite sœur, elle la haïssait parce qu'il ne restait rien d'autre en elle qui ne soit pas une illusion ou une vanité. Et elle le savait très bien.

On me mit sous calmants et on me garda à l'hôpital après la guérison de mon corps. Les visites cessèrent peu à peu ; j'étais abandonné par les Turks, Verdot avait envoyé Tseng pour me faire signer ma démission. Cela m'importait peu, sur le moment, mais par la suite je le regrettai vivement. J'aurais voulu faire quelque chose, j'aurais voulu retourner au repaire de Don Cornéo et cesser de faire semblant, j'aurais voulu tuer, tuer des hommes et des encore des hommes, jusqu'à ce que je m'écroule pour de bon.

Choc post-traumatique ? Pourquoi enfoncer ma réalité dans un cadre si contraignant ? On parlait autour de moi de thérapies, de médicaments, et je savais déjà que je ne voulais pas être guéri.

Je voulais brûler – cautériser – les choses. Le feu déchirerait l'obscurité, mais les ténèbres envahissaient mon cœur.

J'en étais à ces sombres pensées depuis un temps que je ne pouvais mesurer – ma perception des choses était floue à cause des antidépresseurs que je prenais à la pelle pour supporter la condition du monde et des choses – quand soudain, un homme que je ne connaissais pas vint me visiter.

De taille moyenne, il paraissait néanmoins plus grand à cause des vêtements immaculés dont il était entièrement vêtu. Ses cheveux blonds étaient soigneusement coiffés vers l'arrière. Soudain, je me souvins l'avoir déjà vu : il s'agissait de Rufus Shin-Ra, le Vice-président de la Compagnie !

À peine entré dans ma chambre, sans même me lancer un seul regard, il me jeta un carnet et un stylo à la figure, puis il alla à la fenêtre pour fermer les rideaux. Enfin, alors que seules quelques lueurs artificielles baignaient la pièce, il m'adressa la parole, me tournant toujours le dos.

-Alors, tu as prévu de croupir ici encore longtemps ? Les Turks t'ont viré, tu n'as plus aucune raison de traîner dans cet hôpital militaire. Je devrais te faire faire des papiers de transfert pour la pire clinique des Taudis… C'est pathétique, tu ne trouves pas ? Raphaël ?

Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit tristement. Je crois que mon propre visage devait simplement avoir l'air surpris.

-Bon, voyons ce qu'il y a là-dedans, le résumé qu'on m'a donné était loin d'être complet, expliqua-t-il en prenant mon dossier au pied de mon lit.

Je fis un geste futile pour l'arrêter, mais il l'avait déjà ouvert et en feuilletait les pages. La faible lueur restante ne lui suffisant pas, il se mit près de moi et alluma la lampe de chevet. Je n'avais qu'à lever la main pour le toucher.

-Alors… un cas d'apathie, choc post-traumatique, nervosité, refuse de communiquer. Peut avoir des idées suicidaires ou meurtrières – sujet à surveiller, récita-t-il d'une voix indifférente avant de se tourner vers moi. Tu es d'accord avec ça ?

Je fis lentement signe que oui de la tête. Ils pouvaient bien dire ce qu'ils voulaient, ça m'était égal. De toute façon, c'était probablement vrai, puisque la vérité ne pouvait qu'être mauvaise et indéchiffrable.

-Hé bien, que fais-tu encore là ? Qu'est-ce qui te retient encore ?

Je pris une moue dédaigneuse et je lui pointai les médicaments sur ma table de chevet.

-Je vois. Tu as envie que je te donne d'autres drogues ? De celles qui te réveillent au lieu de t'endormir ?

Pour la première fois depuis mon hospitalisation, je pris le stylo qui m'était offert et j'écrivis une réponse.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de quoi que ce soit. Laissez-moi tranquille. »

-Tu as besoin de tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Je fus surpris, non par sa réponse, mais par son ton nonchalant. Je compris alors quel genre d'homme était Rufus Shin-Ra : un homme prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. J'écrivis :

« Qu'attendez-vous de ma part ? »

-Bien sûr. La raison de ma venue.

Il s'assit sur mon lit et se tourna vers moi. Je ressentis une sorte de malaise à le sentir si proche, alors que je ne portais qu'une chemise d'hôpital, comme si son seul regard suffisait à me transpercer, comme si sa seule présence me faisait frissonner. Je crois que si j'avais été une femme, j'en aurais aussitôt été amoureuse. Il dégageait un charisme incroyable ; il était digne d'être le Vice-président de la Shin-Ra, il méritait les sommets.

-Je cherche de bons combattants pour une force spéciale de SOLDIER. Des combattants silencieux utilisant les techniques wutaiennes, dit-il tranquillement. Je crois que ce poste sera parfait pour toi.

« À quoi bon ? » écrivis-je.

-On dirait que tu n'as toujours pas saisi la réalité. La tienne. Tu ne pourras pas demeurer ici éternellement. On ne peut pas s'isoler totalement et indéfiniment du monde. Que feras-tu alors ?

Il avait raison, mais je ne voulais pas l'envisager. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et restai prostré durant quelques instants mais Rufus me prit par les épaules et me força à le regarder. J'aurais voulu fuir son regard, mais il était si près et si insistant qu'il était impossible de lui échapper.

-Vivras-tu dans un monde de mort ou bien resteras-tu comme un mort toi-même ?

Plongé dans son regard bleu, je compris alors qu'il était comme moi. Il avait noirci son cœur et rougi ses mains. Et il s'était relevé.

Je hochai légèrement la tête. J'étais prêt à le suivre ; à quitter ces murs, ces draps et ces drogues. Un monde de mort m'attendait, je le savais. Et je savais aussi que plus de morts et de sang m'attendraient. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, de toute façon. Je soutiendrais la guerre de Rufus Shin-Ra contre le monde, sang contre sang, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien qui ne soit pur et monstrueux.

* * *

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise fin pour Raphaël. À vous de juger.

Je vais poster le dernier Arc à partir de demain: l'Arc de Shotgun. J'espère que vous me suivrez jusqu'à la fin!

Un grand merci à Zephyree et à Yukira Shiroi pour la lecture fidèle, ça me touche beaucoup, honnêtement je ne pensais pas que personne pourrais s'intéresser à une fic sur les Turks de Before Crisis... Alors merci encore, et à demain!


End file.
